bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiamik
) | birthday = | age = | gender = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Xavier Shade (ザビエルシェード, "Zabieru Shēdo"), also known as Xiamik, is the current leader of Q.S.P.P's Assassin Division, and the self proclaimed teacher of Hanmā Same and Xi. He works for both Saibankan and Mōka Raiotto. He is also the head of the Junior department of Q.S.P.P. He was the previous apprentice to Oni Haiyama and the successor of Dominic Ketsueki. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Fullbring Tan'itsu Kage (単一影, Japanese lit. for "The Single Shadow"): Xavier's manifests itself in his skin, and uses it as one of the many epicenters of it's abilities and techniques. It revolves around the manipulation of Darkness and has the power to control shadows and the color black. It is similar to a combination of Hikari Raiotto's and 's Fullbring, and has similar abilities to 's Zanpakutō and 's Book of The End. It was inspired by his mentor Oni Haiyama and began to reveal itself around the time he joined Saibankan. Like most premature , it has room for improvement, and shows to adapt rather quickly. According to Xavier, it is no where near it's full potential, and seems to be able to go stronger as the months go by. Though, Hikari Raiotto claims that his very own stopped around the time Xavier's did, and if it was to grow anymore, it is probably not a . It has been improved and evolved a total of three times since it's debut while he was still a young adult (roughly 20 years old). *'Sombra Verdadeira Imaterial' (真軽微シャドウ (影真どちらでもよい), Portuguese lit. for "The True Immaterial Shadow" and Japanese lit. for, "Immaterial Shadow of Truth"): A form of Tan'itsu Kage that revolves around the manipulation of his own shade colored skin. This allows for him to secrete shadows and use them to make his body intangible and increase it's durability. He is also capable of using the shadows that are produced off his body to create blasts of energy, and other shadow typed constructs. It is the most used form of Tan'itsu Kage, and the first evolution to show itself after it's debut during Xavier's apprenticeship toward Oni Haiyama. **'Sombras Que Passam Através da Luz' (光を通過する影, Portuguese and Japanese lit. for "Shadow That Passes Through The Light"): Similar to 's Book of The End and 's Brazo Derecha de Gigante, Xavier's Tan'itsu Kage allows for him to use the own shade colored skin on his body. When doing so, he activates an ability that allows for his body to slip through objects that he chooses, including other s. However, he cannot send his entire body through something, and only can move one limb at a time. It is somewhat similar to short warping, but only one part of his body at a time. Also, he is capable of solidifying the shadows (his limbs) after passing through something (or somebody) to grasp what is inside. **'A Sombra da Matéria Escura' (ダークマターの影, Portuguese and Japanese lit. for "Shadow of Dark Matter"): Gathering the shadows that secrete from his skin, Xavier creates vectors of black energy that create a vacuum around a certain area. This area allows for him to create a sphere of black energy, which is as dark as space. It has the ability to suck in objects around it, but is usually contained within a bigger sphere of dark energy (shadows). The sphere is then fired in the shape of anything Xavier wishes. It can be shot as a blast, or used to form a shield of energy. It is the main building material of a majority of his constructs, and what he is most known for. **'Luz Que Passam Através da Sombra' (シェードを通る光, Japanese and Portuguese lit. for "Light Passing Through The Shade"): *'As Sombras Bruxuleantes' (ちらつき影, Japanese and Portuguese lit. for "The Flickering Shadows"):